The Next Generation
by neyongreen
Summary: This story is about the kids of the PJO characters. The parents are NOT demigods, but instead high school sweethearts. Just another High School AU. Please give this a chance.
1. Introduction

**Hello! This is a high school story based on the kids of Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper, and Tratie. Percabeth's Kids- Ella, 17 and Noah, 18**

 **Thalico's Kid- Adrianna, 18**

 **Jasper's Kids- Holden, 18 and Silena, 12**

 **Tratie's Kids- Chase, 18 and Flora, 17**

Ella POV

Hi. My name is Ella Jackson, do you recognize the last name? Yup, my parents are the famous high school sweethearts, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. My parents had a picture perfect life, met in high school, classic church wedding, and two kids, my older brother, Noah and me, Ella.

Noah and I are 10 months apart. Right now, he is 18 and I'm 17, but I think I'm more mature. We both are seniors at a preparatory high school in New York City. At school we are surrounded by the same people. Adrianna DiAngelo, Holden Grace and his younger sister, Silena, and Chase and Flora Stoll.

We all are Seniors except Silena, who is in 7th grade. Aside from that all of our parents are best friends, and high school sweethearts.

Life may have fell into place for my parents, but the same is definitely not happening for me.

 **A/N: I know this was short but it wont be the regular length of the chapters. This is just a prologue. Also, please review and give me constructive criticism.**

 **3 neyongreen**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not my favorite but it'll do. I guess a bus full of screaming teenagers isn't the best writing environment. Oh well. Just so you know Alex is NOT a descendant of a PJO character.**

 **Percabeth's Kids- Ella, 17 and Noah, 18**

 **Thalico's Kid- Adrianna, 18**

 **Jasper's Kids- Holden, 18 and Silena, 12**

 **Tratie's Kids- Chase, 18 and Flora, 17**

Adrianna POV

All my friends and classmates live less than 3 miles away from my school. I live much farther than that. Every day when I am on the way to school, there are the same subway passengers, a bunch of middle-aged people in suits carrying briefcases.

But today, sitting down in one of the seats, staring right at me, was a boy. The boy looked about my age. I walked to the farthest part of the car away from him. As I did, I felt his stare burning into the back of my head.

Suddenly, the doors opened to the next stop. An elderly man walked in. The boy gave his seat to the man and walked up to me. As he came closer I realized something, he was wearing a high school uniform. MY high school uniform.

"So, it looks like we're going to the same place," he said, looking me over. I glared at him. He continued, "Alex Schwartz, pleased to meet you." He stuck out his hand to shake.

I ignored his hand. "Adrianna DiAngelo," I replied, while continuing to glare at him.

He smirked, "Adrianna is a mouthful, how about I call you Anna?"

"I like my name the way it is, thank you very much," I replied.

After what felt like an eternity glaring at Alex, the doors opened to the stop where we were supposed to get off.

"Come on, Anna. We wouldn't want to be late in the first day back from winter break."

This kid didn't know when to stop, did he? Reluctantly, I rolled my eyes and followed Alex out of the train.

THISISALINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ella POV

Immediately after walking into school with my brother Noah, a girl by the name Evelyn Dreeson came over.

"Heyyyy Noah," Evelyn whined.

Noah sighed, "What do you want Evelyn."

"Do you wanna hang out Friday night," Evelyn asked, attempting to sound seductive. Emphasis on ATTEMPTING. Noah looked to me for help, but I just smirked. This is what you get for stealing my phone this morning, I thought.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest, but I have to go to my locker, see you later!" I sprinted away from them as fast as I could, leaving my lovely brother with the even more lovely Evelyn.

When I got to my locker, my best friend Adrianna was arguing with a boy. He had shaggy brown hair, and was about 5' 10". I walked closer until one of them noticed me. When Adrianna saw me, she stopped glaring and smiled.

"Oh thank god," she dramatically exclaimed, "I don't have to spend any more time with this idiot!" She gestured to the boy. I rolled my eyes. "Ella Jackson, nice to meet you," I said.

"Alex Schwartz, nice to meet you too," he replied. Adrianna was visibly annoyed that I was conversing with Alex.

In spite of Adrianna, I continued, " So, can I see your schedule?" Alex handed me his schedule. "Wow, it looks like you have a lot of classes with Adrianna."

Alex raised his eyebrows, "So Anna, will you be my tour guide for the day?"

"No."

I sighed, "Adrianna."

"No."

"Come on Anna," Alex said.

"No."

"Or I'll tell him about 3rd grade," I threatened.

"Fine," Adrianna huffed, "not that I want to."

"Okay then, now that that's settled, you should show him to his first class," I told Adrianna.

"Urgh."

"That's the spirit!" I exclaimed sarcastically. As they started to walk away, I shouted, "Thanks Alex for the new nickname for Adrianna! See you around Anna!" As I walked away towards my locker, I could feel Adrianna's glare, and I just smirked.

 **A/N: Just a question for everyone: Do you have any siblings? If so, are they older or younger? I have two older sisters and they never let me forget it. Also, who do you want to win the Super Bowl?**

 **See you later!**

 **neyongreen**


End file.
